JUEGO INCOMODO
by Sungmi-chan
Summary: Que harías en un momento de lluvia, platicar, leer o jugar. parejas LuffyxNami y ZoroxRobin


**OLAA! Aquí yo de nuevo, con un nuevo one-shot espero les guste y díganme que tal me quedo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE no me pertenece ni me pertenecera, le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sama.**

JUEGO INCOMODO

Era medio día, todos los mugiwaras estaban reunidos en el comedor, pero por que razón pues era muy simple:

(FLASHBACK)

Había empezado a llover así se les arruino lo que restaba del día, Franky y Ussop no terminaron de construir sus armas, Chopper y Luffy ya no jugaron y corrieron a buscar refugio, Brook y Robin se protegieron antes y así no alcanzaron a mojarse, Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando refrigerios para sus chicas, Nami trabajaba en sus mapas y Zoro pues digamos que se quedo dormido en la cubierta del barco, que, ni cuenta se dio que estaba lloviendo. Nami salió de su camarote y se dirigió al acuario, en su camino se topo con Zoro que estaba dormido; le aventó lo primero que encontró logrando despertarlo, ya despierto se dirigieron al acuario donde los demás se encontraban,

(FIN FLASHBACK)

-Bueno y que hacemos, - dijo la navegante con aburrimiento – la lluvia esta mas fuerte, y no quiero salir y empaparme.

-Ya se – levanto la mano, Luffy – hay que comer – con tan solo mencionar la palabra comer, se le hizo agua la boca.

-Baka, para ti ya no hay comida y no empieces que si sigues insistiendo, te dejo sin meshi por una semana – le advirtió el cocinero, al instante, luffy guardo silencio, poniéndose ambas manos en la boca.

Al parecer los únicos divertidos eran Ussop y Chopper, pues Ussop le estaba contando otro gran cuento del capitán Ussop y sus ocho mil seguidores.

- Ya se, hay que contar historias de terror – propuso Robin con una cara que, hasta el mas valiente moja los pantalones, solo faltaba el típico muajajaja.

- KIAAA – gritaron Ussop y Chopper – no, no, Robin, eso da mucho miedo y si lo dices con esa cara con esa cara mas miedo da – le grito exaltado, Ussop a Robin.

-Oii, oii miedoso no le grites así a Robin-chan, ella es una indefensa dama que necesita de su príncipe – le reclamo Sanji a Ussop – y para su príncipe aquí estoy yo

- Si como no, ella es una "indefensa" dama – dijo Zoro con burla – esa mujer, puede romper huesos con sus propias manos.

-Urusei kuso marimo

- como me as llamado cejas rizadas – respondió Zoro ante el insulto, pero un sonoro golpe en ambas cabezas dieron por terminada la discusión el golpe cortesía de Nami

-Nami –neechan que tal si jugamos retos.-

- Ehh? Amm a ver, de que trata – todos prestaron atención.-

- Pues, se juega con una botella al que le caiga la parte superior donde, se encuentra la tapa es el que obedece y, al que le caiga la inferior, es decir, la base de la botella el que manda ¿Qué tal? Si o no – explico Franky.-

-Por mi esta bien, ustedes – se dirigió Nami hacia los demás

- Hai – asintieron Luffy, Ussop y Choper

-Puedes ser divertido – contesto Robin

- Si, siempre lo que digas Nami-swan – contesto Sanji con voz melosa (N/A: acaso hay que decirlo U)

- Asi podre ver algo mas, verdad Nami-san – Brook estaba con una mirada pervertida digna de un psicópata.-

- Urusei calaca psicópata – nami le pego a Brook – Sanji -kun , trae la botella.-

- Si, mellorine

.

.

.

-Bueno, a quien le toca – pregunto Brook, este ya estaba sin pantalones solo traía un bóxer con notas musicales (N/A: Brook con bóxer se vería sexi? jajá)

- jaja le va a Robin – contesto Nami, ella ya no portaba su blusa estaba en sujetador.-

- Bueno veamos – dijo Robin. Comenzó a girar la botella y quedo – tú mandas – señalo a Zoro – y tú obedeces – señalo a Sanji.-

- jaja haber Ero-cook – Zoro ya no traía su camiseta, a diferencia de Sanji que todavía tenia su ropa completa – tendrás que quitarte los pantalones jaja

Sanji se levanto, se bajo los pantalones dejando ver unos lindos calzoncillos que provoco risas de los presentes, ya que, el cocinero traía unos calzoncillos con estampado de corazones y multiples TE AMO

-Jajaja si que eres varonil Sanji-niichan – dijo Franky entre risas

- pff que lindos calzones Eroo-cook – y Zoro estallo en risas, Sanji estaba muy avergonzado y enojado, el ultimo dirigido a Zoro – _"maldito marimo"_

- Te toca girar cejas rizadas – el cocinero tomo la botella y la giro – Robin manda y… Nami obedece – Sanji ya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando cosas pervertidas jojo, pero un buen golpe en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos cortesía de nami.-

- Bueno se podía ver que lo estaba pensando – "_me debes una navegante san" – _darle un beso al senchou- san – soltó de golpe, la akage estaba ruborizada "_shimatta Robin porque, bueno si quiero pero no creo que el sepa lo que es un beso" - _le dirigió una mirada a Robin que daba a entender "te hubieras quedado callada" y esta le devolvía una sonrisa, que daba a entender "cálmate que también quieres"

*silbido* - Ussop silbo, Chopper aplaudió y Luffy estaba levemente ruborizado

- ¿Nani? ¡NOO! mi Nami-san no va a besar a nadie, y menos a ese baka solo a mi – se pudo escuchar a Sanji reclamando y apuntándose con el dedo.

- Urusei, un reto es un reto, cejas de espiral – dijo Zoro algo divertido, por la actitud del cocinero _"al final se te cumple Luffy"_

- Cállate, espadachín de pacotilla.-

- Como me llamaste, cocinero de cuarta.-

Un par de brazos brotaron del cuerpo de ambos nakamas, y se posaron en su boca asiéndolos callar

-Como dijo kenshi-san – se escucho la amable voz de Robin – navegante-san, tiene que cumplir el reto, cook-san, quiera o no _"aunque dudó que no quiera"- _la arqueóloga sonrío.-

- jaja dale el beso, Luffy o eres gallina – dijo Ussop a Luffy

- Luffy se ruborizo mas – ya cállate, y no soy gallina – contesto enojado por la ofensa

- Entonces, demuéstralo anda – se escucho la voz burlona de chopper

El chico de goma se levanto, se dirigió hacia la navegante; la levanto y la beso en la boca (N/A: atrevido XDD ) no fue un beso corto y ni largo, solo uno especial Nami se dejo llevar por el momento, pudo sentir los abdominales de Luffy, ya que este iba sin camiseta corto el beso por falta de aire, pero, también por un gemido de la boca de la akage que, no pudo ser escuchado por los demás ya que, el rubio grito muy fuerte.

-Oii gomu mierdoso, solo era una prueba no dejarla hasta casi asfixiarla – Sanji estaba mas que enojado. Nami maldijo a sus adentros, a Sanji por cortarle el momento pero sabia que ese no era el lugar adecuado

- Bueno sigamos con el juego – Luffy ya estaba en su lugar sentado, muy sonriente

- Bueno a quien le toca – pregunto Ussop

- A mi – levanto la mano, la akage - Brook manda y… Chopper obedece.

- Bueno Chopper-san contigo seré suave ya que, eres como un niño YOHOHOHO – tendras que darle un beso en la mejilla a Zoro-san.-

- ¿Nani? – se escucho la riza de Sanji –

- jaja el marimo será besado por un tonaki – Chopper se acercó y le dio un beso tierno a Zoro, todos empezaron a reír, menos uno y ese uno era Robin que, veía la escena con total ternura – _"pff que se le va hacer" _Zoro ya se había resignado.

.

.

.

La lluvia había terminado, el juego también y así quedaron:

Brook en su reto le había dicho a Nami que se quitara la falda lo cual, la akage se negó rotundamente, así solo quedando en ropa interior a lo cual, los 3 pervertidos estaban felices; Luffy se quedo en puros pantalones ya que Sanji le dio un pedazo de niku pero tenia que tirarlo, al momento de hacerlo Luffy lloro desconsoladamente en el hombro de Ussop quien, se encontraba consolándolo (N/A: Pobrecito muy difícil), a Zoro lo obligaron a quitarse los pantalones dejando a la vista sus bóxer, muy masculinos a diferencia de Sanji; el rubio a diferencia, sufrió como nunca lo pintaron de mujer y le pusieron un vestido rosado, y para su martirio a Zoro riendo a carcajadas, a Ussop lo obligaron a bailar con Sanji vestido de mujer, Chopper tuvo que bailar con Robin al menos no lo paso tan mal; Franky tuvo que quitarse el tanga, para martirio de todos y Robin le aplasto sus "joyas familiares" para que se lo volviera a poner, Brook que nada mas se quedo en bóxer y hacer un striptease y Robin bailo con Chopper, y provocando a Zoro, con un provocativo baile; al menos ella se lo paso mejor que la mayoría.

Todos salieron del comedor, dejando a solas a Robin y Zoro este ultimo durmiendo y la arqueóloga leyendo un libro que traía consigo; el peliverde despertó mirando a su alrededor pero solo encontró a Robin sentada, se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta, la abrió estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Robin lo detuvo:

-A donde vas kenshi-san

- A entrenar – soltó un suspiro – se te ofrece algo mas – pregunto con cansancio

- Si solo esto – cuando se dio cuenta, Robín estaba a su lado besándolo dulcemente pero a la vez tierno, compitiendo con su lengua para ver quien dominaba la situación. Se separo y salió del comedor dejando a un Zoro totalmente rojo, y pensativo; cuando proceso la información salió del comedor y fue tras Robin.

**Mi segundo one-shot espero les haiga gustado y gracias por leerlo. Segui tu consejo ****Ginny D. Elle****.**

**También quiero agradecer los reviews que recibí en el anterior one-shot TE QUIERO BAKA a los siguientes : ashira23, alfii, crismoster y Ginny D. Elle**

**ARIGATO **

**Dejen reviews**


End file.
